


Are you a Vampire? Because you looked a little thirsty when you looked at me.

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [23]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: Ten dragged them to a Halloween Party and Sicheng lookes way to good in a pirate costume.





	Are you a Vampire? Because you looked a little thirsty when you looked at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why there is a Halloween themed part in may. Just don't XD.   
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Yutas eyes widened as soon as he saw his Mate. It was unfair. Really unfair. Why did Sicheng had to look like this? And why did he have to look like he looked? The alpha was tall and handsome and was a great dancer and soft spoken and strong and just overall perfect while Yuta was… well next to Sicheng he looked like a baby potato. Tiny and weird. Especially when the other dressed up like he did tonight.

They were at a Halloween party at one of Tens favourite clubs. Yuta had hesitated at first to come for two reasons. One being that he didn’t really know how to dress up for Halloween in a club because his usual tradition was to dress up in an animal onesie with Doyoung and then get drunk and eat the left-over candy while watching trashy movies like ‘Attack of the killer tomatoes’. Him not wanting to let Doyoung hanging had been the second reason. However, when he brought it up to Doyoung, the older had just laughed and huffed out a “You’re not really considering choosing me over seeing your alpha in a probably sexy costume, right?” Yuta hadn’t even thought about that until now. He really had no idea what his mate would dress up but now that Doyoung had planted that idea into his head, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Yuta didn’t find out what Sicheng would dress up until Halloween though. Ten had set some stupid rule that no one was allowed to share his costume till the night of the party. Yuta did not know how he wanted to control that but he for sure knew that he didn’t want to mess with the fellow omega. So, he kept silent and rather consulted Doyoung for advice. Which was the reason why he was dressed up as one of the brothers from Diabolic Lover right now. Subaru to be more precise. And Doyoung had gone all out on the details, even using hair chalk to bring in the pinkish-purply colour at the tips of his hair.

Doyoung had been right about the sexy costume thing. His alpha had apparently taken some inspiration from every pirate movie or show ever and wore skin tight leather pants and a lose fitting cotton shirt with a deep v neck that exposed a lot of his toned chest. He knew Sicheng was a little insecure about his muscles. The alpha wasn’t buff like Johnny or Lucas or Jaehyun. It didn’t matter to Yuta. He preferred the look of those defined abs over a ripped body anyways. 

Sicheng had also put the effort in to apply make-up so that it looked like he was a little sweaty and dirty. And he wore a ton of cool leather and beaded accessories and apparently used salt spray on his now black hair to make it look messy and like he spent his days on a ship. And deep blue contacts. Yuta felt personally attacked. This was unfair. He felt a little frustrated because his mate was so hot.    

Other than frustrated it also made Yuta feel a bit to needy for his liking. Needy enough to consider dragging the other out into the next ally and asking him to take him against the wall which was – if you really thought about it – just disgusting considering that it wasn’t the cleanest and safest space around. But he didn’t think he would be able to wait till they got to the others apartment later.

“Hey Yu.” Sicheng swooped down and pressed a kiss against his lips. A way to long and deep one for a greeting. Yuta started growing a little suspicious. The alpha enjoyed teasing him and he wouldn’t be surprised if this was another attempt to do so. Or maybe he wanted to show off. That was possible too. So, for now Yuta decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“You look really pretty, you know.” A peck was left on the tip of his nose before the other leaned back again, his arm still remaining around his mate’s waist. A feeling of satisfaction spread through Yuta. He might feel insecure next to the model like alpha but knowing that his efforts were appreciated was a pretty damn good thing to hear.

“We get it, you’re cute. Can you be less cute now?” Donghyuck, who apparently decided to dress up as one of the students from Train to Busan groaned before Yuta got the chance to thank his mate for the compliment. Also, he didn’t think that cute was the right term to describe Sicheng tonight.

“Could you shut up for a second.” Mark, or apparently cupid for the night, punched his mate slightly, while scolding him. “You just destroyed another moment.” The beta shook his head disapprovingly while looking at the other. Who really shouldn’t call out people for being cute while being this whipped for his own mate. Which he was.  

“What even are you?” Ten, dressed up as a grim reaper, asked, looking at Mark like he seriously didn’t know what Mark was supposed to be. “I though Lucas going as one of the ghost busters was stupid but I don’t even have a clue what the heck you are supposed to be. The stripper version of an angel?”

“Eros!” Mark obviously questioned Ten now. “Son of Ares and Aphrodite and the god of love. Otherwise known as Amor or Cupid.” He raised his bow and arrows.

Ten rolled his eyes and looked at Donghyuck. “You let him go here with half of his chest out?” He asked surprised. It really was a little strange. Donghyuck was quite protective when it came to Mark. Just like Sicheng with Yuta. Yuta too had been surprised to see Mark like this. He still looked rather cute than sexy, with his hair in curls and some gold glitter in it, but it still was a revealing costume.

“Everyone can see the mating mark.” Donghyuck pointed out. “And if someone ignores it, I have this.” He raised the bat he was carrying as part of his baseball player costume. It was clearly a plastic one but the gesture looked threatening enough.

“Donghyuck!” Mark gasped.

“I’m kidding.” He so clearly wasn’t. Yuta could tell. Everyone could probably tell. But no one said something about it anymore. Most likely because it was common knowledge that a mated alpha didn’t took it to well if someone hit on his mate. And only few were bold (or stupid in Yutas opinion) to do so.

Sicheng pulled the omega with him towards the dance floor slowly, stopping at the edge of the crowd and wrapping his arms around him gently. “You look amazing, baby.” He whispered into Yutas ear while they slowly swayed from one side to the other. “These contacts look so cool.” They better did. It had been a real pain in the ass to get them and Yuta wasn’t a fan of contacts in the first place. His eyesight wasn’t terrible so he only needed his glasses when driving or reading and writing a lot. And he already knew he would have trouble taking them out later.

“You look handsome too.” He responded. Even though that wasn’t the first description he would’ve picked if they were on their own now. Sexy was more fitting. But he shied away from saying it out loud. For multiple reasons. For once, they were in public right now. And he already knew his alpha would turn into a smugly grinning tease as soon as he said it out loud. And he didn’t want to get teased tonight.

“You know, I kept asking myself one thing when I first saw you tonight.” Sichengs lips brushed against Yutas ear, making him shiver a little.

“Mhm?” Yuta wanted to move back a little so he could look Sicheng into the eyes when speaking. But the alpha had wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, holding him in place against his chest.

“Are you a vampire? Because you looked a little thirsty when you saw me.” So much for not wanting to be teased. Yuta should’ve been able to see that coming by now. But Sicheng surprised him again and again. And Yuta, no matter how often this happened, just didn’t get used to it. He always blushed like an idiot and became a mess. Like right now.

And Sicheng? Sicheng, that idiot just cooed and laughed at his helpless mate. “Baby, you’re so cute.” He was obviously enjoying it way too much.

Yuta glared up at him a little, hoping that he would look more threatening with the red contacts but he didn’t quite get that result. Screw that stupid baby face. No one ever took him seriously when he glared. Not even Taeil or Mark or Jungwoo who he considered to be his really soft-hearted friends. Everyone just laughed and told him he was cute.

“Baby, I love you.” Sicheng leaned down and captured Yutas lips with his. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Yuta responded. “Even if you’re an annoying ass sometimes.”

“I’m you’re annoying ass, remember.” Sichengs finger brushed over the mating mark on Yutas neck. As a reminder that they were in fact each other’s. It made Yuta smile. Belonging to someone and knowing that they belong to him felt good. He had found his place in this world. It had been a great relieve. When Sicheng had bitten him, it felt like he finally found the place he had been searching for.

“I don’t know what to say now.” He admitted. Arguably that was ruining the moment but it was the truth.

Sicheng laughed. “You really are an adorable mess, right?”

“Your adorable mess.” He copied what Sicheng had just told him.

“That’s right, mine.” Sicheng kissed his nose gently. “Mine, mine, mine. And as you’re alpha, I promise you, that by the end of tonight my name will be the only thing you remember before falling asleep.” Yuta didn’t really get that. Sicheng was usually the last thing on his mind before falling asleep. Because the alpha always tucked him against his chest tightly and it sometimes made Yuta fear, he would suffocate him in his sleep.

“Huh?” He looked up at his mate. Eyes big and curious.

“Cutie.” Sicheng grinned. “How do you manage to be cute and sexy at the same time?”

“Oh, you meant sex?” His alpha groaned when saying that. Which confused Yuta even more. Why did he react like this to his words?

“You, my love, are going to be the end of me one day.” Yuta felt himself getting pulled in as close as possible to his alpha. He felt something hard press against his front and felt a little nervous. Sicheng was wearing tight leather pants. What if someone saw it? Didn’t the other worry about that? Well, it was Sicheng. Sicheng, who was confident and didn’t bother about people’s opinions on himself. Yuta admired that.

“Wanna go home soon?” Sichengs lips brushed the shell of his ear. “There’s some business we need to attend. If you’re down. If not, I’m going to disappear in the shower for a little while.”

“I’ll help.” Yuta responded. Honestly, he was a little turned on now. And Sicheng in his pirate costume was really hot. He would be an idiot to not take that offer. “You make a nice pirate, you know.”

“Really?” Sicheng asked and Yuta grinned, nodding strongly. “Great. Then all we need is a boat and the two of us can sail the seas. And you are going to be my beautiful pirate prince.” The alpha spun them around a few times, careful to not bump into someone. Yuta laughed happily.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He felt the alpha pressing a kiss onto the crown of his head. “This sounds stupid, but I’m so happy you fell into my arms that day, angel.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...this is it. I'm not sure what to say now...   
> Thank you. Thank you so much for reading this. Thank you so, so much if you commented or left kudos. All of you were so sweet and helpful and motivating. I'm always very nervous when posting and seeing that people like this series helped a lot.   
> To all the people who wrote that they were sad that this would come to an end, I am very sorry. And I won't fully say goodbye to this series. Just for now. Maybe I'll post another part one day. But not in the near future. To anyone who is interessted, I already posted four chapters of a Yujae fic (that involves vampires and is going to be a little less fluffy soon).   
> Also, you can always come and [talk to me on twitter ](https://twitter.com/feathersxdreams) (I'll try and post more there XD).   
> Again, thank you all for reading this series!   
> See you soon!


End file.
